I'd Rather Be With You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison returns to Seattle to find the Dirty Mistresses Club are finally having some real meetings. She's jealous. And not of the person everyone expects. MerMark & MerAdd. For Clai ;D.


**A/N: Idea came from the wonderful mind of Clai **_**[Ziny-DiNozzo] **_**I've fed your craving now, feed mine pretty please =D Title is from a song by Joshua Radin who I am slowly falling in love with (Y)**

**I'm not sure I really like this, there's more Mark than I intended and not really enough MerAdd =/ Some of the scenes are similar to those of the Mark/Callie/Erica triangle thing. Oh and no Gizzie, because it sucks and I needed a reason for Callie **_**not**_** to be sleeping with Mark. AU Season 4!**

**Reviews pretty please! Kelly. X. **

* * *

It had been 6 months since Addison left Seattle Grace and she couldn't believe herself when she realized she actually missed the place. So she was giving it another chance, it was different this time. At least that's what she told herself. She wasn't chasing after a disinterested husband or attempting to salvage a relationship with her ex-mistress, she was just plain Addison. She could hear laughter in her head everytime she even thought that.

Things in Seattle were different than when she left. Derek and Meredith were no more. Bailey was getting divorced. Everything seemed to be falling apart. And then she saw something, something that surprised the hell out of her. It happened more than once, Mark and Meredith walking out of the same on-call room, both looking a little flustered. She didn't know what surprised her more, or what hurt her more. The fact that it was Mark, or the fact that it was Meredith. But because she was Addison she'd do a little yelling to find out.

"What are you doing with Meredith?" Addison said slamming her hands onto Mark's desk.

"Huh?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Mark Sloan, I've seen you both coming out of on-call rooms at least 5 times this week"

"Oh right, that" Mark smirked "We're just having a little fun"

"Having a little fun" Addison repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"We're both hot horny and single" he shrugged "It's not that big a deal, we've been doing it for months, there's none of that mushy feelings stuff it's just sex"

"Does Derek know?"

"I think he suspects something but, she's not his to worry about"

"You need to stop it, before someone gets hurt"

"Addison, why is this bothering you so much? It's none of your business!"

"Because she doesn't need her heart broken anymore than it already has been!" Addison snapped.

"This is about her" Mark said cocking an eyebrow up "Really?"

"Shut up" Addison groaned leaving the office.

"Oh I am going to have _so_ much fun with this" he grinned to himself.

~x~

"I had an interesting conversation with Addison today" Mark said quietly as he lay with Meredith on his hotel room bed.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"Well she knows what's going on between us and told me we should stop it before someone gets hurt, I told her it wasn't her business and asked her why it was bothering so much and she snapped my head off, told me you don't need your heart broken anymore than it already has been"

"Oh" Meredith said simply "Well thats….odd"

"I think she has a thing for you" Mark grinned suggestively.

"You're such a pervert" Meredith said smacking him on the chest.

"Doesn't the thought of it turn you on?" he whispered huskily "Don't say you've never thought about her like that, I know there's a little bit of lady lovin' in there somewhere" he said brushing his hand over her body.

"Are you _seriously _asking me if I've fantasized about having sex with my ex-boyfriends ex-wife? Your ex-girlfriend? Seriously?" Meredith smirked.

"I can just picture it now" Mark grinned "Hmm, oh god, maybe we should ask her for a threesome, that would be incredible"

"You're disgusting" Meredith muttered.

~x~

"I need to get up" Meredith yawned the next morning slipping out of Mark's bed and starting to dress.

"Given anymore thought to my little proposition yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"You, me, Addison, 3 in a bed" he grinned.

"Mark, for the last time, I do not, ever, want a threesome with you and Addison!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Maybe you two could just get it on and I could watch"

"I don't like you" Meredith shouted over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

~x~

"Good morning Addison" Mark grinned as Addison stepped into the elevator the following morning.

"Mark" she nodded, as the elevator doors began to close a hand shot out to stop them, they opened again and a flustered Meredith stepped in, she sent them a nervous smile and turned her back to them.

"Running late Grey?" Mark smirked, Meredith turned around and shot him a glare before turning back to face the doors "Jeez, what got up your butt, you were perfectly relaxed this morning" he grinned, she turned around and slapped him on the forehead "Shut up" she hissed "I am _not _speaking to you anymore"

"Only because you know I'm right" Mark teased "Just admit it Mer, you would love it"

"I hate you" Meredith shouted over her shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator, Addison let out a snort.

"Something funny?"

"Trouble in paradise"

"Nah, she loves me, I merely made a suggestion and she won't admit she wants it"

"I'm not even going to ask" Addison muttered leaving the elevator.

~x~

"Hey, I'm with you today" Meredith said popping her head into Addison's office.

"Oh, hey" Addison smiled "Come on in"

Meredith stepped in and shut the door behind her taking the seat in front of Addison's desk "Uh, sorry about that in the elevator before, with Mark, he's being a pain in the ass"

"Know that feeling" Addison muttered.

"Right" Meredith laughed awkwardly.

"Look, I get that this is none of my business, I know that but, this is only going to end in tears"

"I know what I'm doing" Meredith said with a sigh "I'd rather have no strings sex with Mark than random bar guys, I've done that before and it's not so fun and it's not exactly safe, I think I'm calling it off anyway"

"What did he say to you?" Addison asked almost knowingly, she knew Mark Sloans mind like the back of her hand.

"Honestly?" Meredith said leaning forward a little "He seems to think you have a thing for me"

"A thing? For you?" Addison said with nervous laughter "Wha….wha….why? Why would he think that?"

"Because he's Mark" Meredith smirked.

"Right" Addison nodded "But, why would you call it off because he said that?"

"Because he won't shut up about it, I like him more when he doesn't talk"

"Me too" Addison laughed "Do you want to go for a drink or something, completely platonic of course"

"Of course" Meredith smiled "But Mark doesn't need to know that"

"Of course" Addison smirked.

~x~

"Ladies" Mark smirked stepping into the elevator later that day.

"He's thinking about a threesome" Meredith smirked back.

"I'm not!"

"You are!" she said with a laugh "He has been, aaallll day"

"Ok fine" Mark sighed "So I've been thinking about a threesome!"

"You couldn't handle the two of us" Addison smirked.

"I can handle you on your own, I'm sure I could handle you together"

"You wouldn't find it intimidating?"

"Not at all"

Meredith let out a slight snort, Addison took Meredith's face in her hands and kissed her hard on the lips, Marks face literally dropped and turned into a small smile.

"See" Addison breathed as she pulled away "Too much for you" she said stepping out of the elevator "We still on for drinks later Meredith?"

"Uh, yeah" Meredith choked.

"Damn it!" Mark exclaimed "On call room, right now!" he said grabbing Meredith's wrist and pulling her away.

~x~

"You're thinking about it" Mark smirked down at Meredith as he pushed into her.

"No, I'm not" she breathed.

"So you're not thinking about Addison's hands on your body, her lips on yours, your skin touching" he said kissing her neck "And her fingers slipping right inside your…."

Meredith moaned loudly as an orgasm took over her, Mark looked down at her with a smirk "Shut up" she groaned.

"You were _so _thinking about it"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as Meredith approached her in the bar taking the seat opposite her "I was beginning to think you were standing me up"

"I uh, got caught up at the hospital"

"Right" Addison nodded "Tequila" she said pushing two shots forward, Meredith quickly grabbed them and knocked them both back.

"You okay?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine" Meredith said slightly high pitched.

"Then why is your voice all high and why can't you look me in the eye?" Addison smirked, Meredith looked up and met her eyes.

"See, fine" she stuttered.

"Your freaked out because I kissed you" Addison said simply "It didn't mean anything Meredith, I was merely winding Mark up"

"Yeah, no, I know" Meredith rambled "I know that"

"So we're good?"

"We're good" Meredith smiled.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"I have a problem" Addison said pulling Callie into her office.

"What kind of problem?"

"An I think I have feelings for my ex-husbands ex-girlfriend who is having no strings attached sex with my ex-mistress problem"

"I'm sorry what?" Callie exclaimed "You, you think, you think you have feelings for, Meredith?"

"I'm going crazy" Addison said pacing the room "I think I'm actually going crazy, maybe I should go up to psych and get myself admitted, yeah, yeah I'll do that" Addison said actually walking towards the door, Callie grabbed her wrist and shoved her down into the sofa.

"Don't be an idiot" she smirked "Why do you think you have feelings for Meredith?"

"I don't know" Addison sighed "I just, it's like I feel jealous, and, it's not because it's Mark, I don't care that it's Mark it's just that, it's like I'm jealous _of_ Mark and that's, that's insane"

"Well, yeah" Callie laughed.

"Thanks Cal, great help" Addison said dryly.

"Do you think she has feelings for you?"

"God I don't know" Addison sighed "We've been going out for drinks alot, it started just to wind Mark up because he's got his dirty mind set on a threesome but we're having fun and it's easy and, and I'm insane" she said clutching her face in her hands.

"Oh Addie" Callie sighed rubbing her hand across her back "I don't know what to say"

"Yeah, me neither" Addison mumbled.

~x~

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked Addison in Joe's that evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Addison stuttered.

"You're being weird" Meredith smirked.

"I'm fine Meredith, really, I'm just tired"

"We can do this another night if you want to go home"

"No, tonight's fine, I'm fine" Addison smiled.

"Ladies" Mark grinned slipping into the empty chair at their table.

"Mark" Addison said tightly.

"You ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" she replied coldly "Y'know what…." she started when she saw Mark's hand slip onto Meredith's thigh "You're right, I should go and get some sleep" she said standing up "Have fun" she said with the slightest grimace leaving the bar as quickly as she could.

"Jeez, whats with her?" Mark muttered.

"I don't know" Meredith sighed "She's been weird with me all week, I think this thing with me and you bothers her more than I thought"

"Well duh" Mark smirked "She's jealous"

"Wow your heads big" Meredith mumbled.

"Not of you!" Mark laughed "Of me!"

"What? Why?" Meredith laughed "Why would she be jealous of you?"

"Uh, because she has a thing for you" Mark said simply.

"You seriously still on that?"

"Meredith" Mark said softly "Open your eyes"

"It would never work, me and her, it would never work"

"But you want it to"

"I didn't say that"

"Yeah, but you meant it"

~x~

"Mark. Sex. Now." Meredith said leaning up against the doorway of his office.

"No" he said firmly.

"No? You don't say no to sex! Are you sick?" she said walking forward and feeling his forehead.

"No" he laughed swatting her hand away.

"Then what is it?" she frowned folding her arms.

"You want Addison"

"Mark" Meredith sighed "I can't, I can't start something with Addison"

"Why not?" he exclaimed.

"Because it's Addison!"

"I really don't see your point here"

"She's Derek's ex-wife" she hissed.

"Meredith, that doesn't matter" he said calmly "If you want her go get her"

"She doesn't want me"

"She does" Mark laughed "I had a little conversation with Dr Torres the other day"

"Wha….what?" Meredith stuttered.

"Apparently Addison's going all crazy because she has a thing for you, a little bit like you are now"

"I don't believe you"

"Yes you do" he smirked.

~x~

"Ok, honest answer, have you or have you not been snapping at me because I've been sleeping with Meredith?" Mark said walking into Addison's office.

"Maybe a little" Addison said crossing her arms across her chest.

"And is that because it's me, or because of Derek, or because it's her?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're driving me crazy!" Mark exclaimed "Answer the question"

"I don't know ok! I don't know!"

"Addison, if you like her it's, it's ok to like her"

"Yeah but, it isn't is it! Because she's, she's Derek's ex and, she's sleeping with you and, I've never even thought about a woman like that before and it's, it's not ok!"

"She likes you too y'know"

"No she doesn't" Addison sighed.

"She does, she just doesn't know how to talk to you about it, I've seen her looking at you, looking at you in a way she doesn't look at me, because me and her, it really is just sex, and yeah, I do love her, but it's the way I love you, best friend love, and if my best friends love each other in a non-best friend way then I'd be pretty damn happy if they just went for it"

"You just want a threesome" Addison smirked.

"Well, there's that too" he laughed.

"Not happening. Ever" Addison said firmly.

"So? Are you going to talk to her?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start Mark"

"You will" Mark said standing up "Come on, drinks at Joe's, loosen you up a little"

"Ok, fine" Addison said standing up "But if this goes wrong I'm blaming you"

"Whatever you say Addie" Mark smirked.

~x~

"I can't do this" Addison sighed as herself and Mark walked out of the hospital.

"Yes you can"

"This is too, I can't, I really shouldn't" Addison stuttered, Mark stopped when he saw Meredith by the benches, sifting through her bag and mumbling to herself.

"Go now" Mark said giving her a little push.

"But I need a drink and…."

"Just go" Mark said sternly.

"This is such a bad idea" Addison mumbled walking away from him and over to Meredith.

"I put the stupid cell in my bag in the freaking locker room and now it's not even here…." Meredith muttered to herself.

"Meredith" Addison said quietly.

"Oh hey" Meredith said briefly looking up "I had my cell in my bag when I left the locker room and now I can't even find it"

"Meredith, I need to talk to you"

"How have I managed to lose it from there to here?" Meredith rambled searching through her bag.

"Meredith!"

"What? What is it?" Meredith said looking up at her, Addison sighed a little and then stepped forward placing her hands on either side of Meredith's face and kissing her softly on the lips, Meredith instantly responded, her arms wrapping around Addison's body, from a distance Mark smirked and walked away.

"I'm sorry" Addison said breathlessly pulling away "I shouldn't have…." she was cut off by Meredith's lips on hers.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Meredith said honestly "Or what I'm feeling, all I know is that I want you and it's crazy and scary and so many things that I just can't even describe but, I want you Addison"

"I want you too" Addison whispered "Do you want to uh, go for a drink?"

"Only if it's in your hotel room" Meredith said kissing her again.

~x~

"Oh my god" Addison gasped as she and Meredith lay breathlessly next to each other.

"I know"

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing, cutting each other off with a kiss "What's the betting we're in Mark's imagination right now?" Addison smirked.

"No doubt about it" Meredith laughed kissing her again "That was, amazing"

"Hmm, it really was" Addison sighed "Are we insane for doing this?"

"Yes" Meredith replied simply "But we want what we want, and if we can have it then we'll have it"

"Many" Addison said kissing her neck "Many" kissing the other side "Times" she said kissing her lips.

"Do you think…." Meredith started, hesitating slightly.

"Go on" Addison said softly, her hand resting against Meredith's cheek.

"Do you think this will work, us, because I want it to work but, it's not going to be easy is it"

"I think, it's going to be one of the toughest relationships either of us ever have"

"Yay" Meredith mocked.

"But we'll get through it" Addison said kissing her "Because we want it"

"I think I'm falling for you Addie" Meredith said softly.

"I think I'm falling for you too"

~x~

"So I'll see you for lunch then?" Addison asked as she leaned up against the locker next to Meredith's in the residents lounge not noticing Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George all walking into the room.

"Definitely" Meredith smiled, she placed a soft hand on Addison's cheek before pecking her lips softly "Have a good day"

"Have a good day" Addison said kissing her again before leaving out of the other door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" everyone yelled causing Meredith to jump slightly.

"I um" she said biting her lip a little "Me and Addison we're, we're uh, dating"

"Your dating?" Izzie said slowly.

"Yeah" Meredith said with a small smile "We've been going out for drinks a lot and, I don't know, something changed, I really like her guys"

"So your thing with McSteamy it's…." Cristina started.

"Over" Meredith nodded "He's the one who's been yelling at me and Addison to get our act together, which I think is half down to the fact that he wants a threesome but that is not happening" she smirked.

"So what? You're into women now?" Cristina exclaimed "And not just any woman, Addison freaking Montgomery ex-_Shepherd_?"

"Pretty much" Meredith nodded.

"It's possibly the strangest thing you've ever done but if you're happy I'm happy Mer" George smiled softly.

"Me too" said Izzie.

"I think it's hot" Alex smirked, Izzie smacked him on the back of the head with a glare.

"Your serious about this?" asked Cristina.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled.

"Then I can try and wrap my head around it" she sighed.

"Thank you" Meredith grinned "I have the best friends"

"Yeah yeah, we're amazing" Cristina said rolling her eyes "Come on Ellen, we have rounds"

"Ellen?" Meredith laughed.

"Ha" Alex laughed "You're going to start calling Montgomery Portia now aren't you" he smirked.

"Absolutely" Cristina nodded.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith smiled taking her seat next to Addison in the cafeteria, quickly leaning over and kissing her softly "How was your morning?"

"Good" Addison smiled "Yours?"

"Had to do a lot of explaining to my friends but, good" she laughed.

"It'll be old news by next week" Addison said squeezing her hand.

"Boys are stupid" Callie said slamming her tray down on the table and flopping herself down in the nearest chair.

"I don't think we're the best people to talk to about that" Meredith laughed.

"Huh?"

Meredith and Addison merely grinned, Callie looked down at their entwined hands "Oh thank god for that, you two were driving me and Mark insane"

"So we've heard" Addison smirked.

"So, why are boys stupid?" Meredith asked.

"George had to _ask_ me when our anniversary is"

"George can't remember what he had for lunch yesterday let alone your anniversary, you need to start dropping subtle hints at him"

"But I shouldn't _have _to" Callie said with a whine.

"Yes but he's a _boy_" Addison said slowly "And he's George, so, breathe"

"Breathe" Callie said taking in a deep breath and letting it out "I'm good"

"Good" Addison laughed.

"Ellen" Cristina said nodding at Meredith as she sat down "Portia" she said nodding at Addison.

"Cristina _please_ let that go because if Mark hears then…." Meredith started.

"Mark hears what?" Mark said sitting down.

"I think she doesn't want you to know that I'm calling her and Montgomery Ellen and Portia because you'll start doing it too" Cristina said quickly, Meredith groaned.

"I've always liked you Yang" Mark smirked "So, how are my two favourite ladies?" he said with a suggestive grin.

"Happy and not giving you a threesome" Meredith smirked "Dirty out of your eyes now please Sloan"

"You're not even going to let me watch?"

Addison and Meredith reached over and smacked him on the head "Shut up Mark" they said firmly.

"Crap" Addison groaned as her pager bleeped "I have to take this" she stood up and leaned down to kiss Meredith softly "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "One more?"

"Ok" Addison laughed kissing her again "Bye honey"

"Bye" Meredith grinned.

~x~

"Hey, you ready to go?" Meredith said popping her head into the attendings lounge, Addison sat at the table reading a chart, Derek sat in the corner on his laptop.

"I just need to go over this chart, I miss when you guys were interns, I could actually read your hand-writing" Addison mumbled "Is this a 6 or an 8?" she asked holding it up, Meredith walked over and leaned in to look "It's a 6" Meredith said with a smile "Can't you do this tomorrow?" she asks impatiently flopping herself down in an empty chair.

"It won't take long" Addison laughed "You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in days, it's only been what? 4 hours?"

"I missed you" Meredith said kissing her softly.

"2….minutes" Addison said kissing her between each word, they both flinch when they hear the laptop drop off Derek's lap.

"What the hell is this?" he exclaimed.

They both let out groans and turn to face him.

"What is what Derek?" Addison asks with an exasperated sigh.

"You...and, and...you, kissing" he stuttered gesturing between them.

"We're dating now" Meredith said simply "Yes it's a little weird but we really like each other, and there's nothing more to it"

"I thought you were screwing Sloan" he said harshly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Addison exclaimed.

"It's fine Addie" Meredith said squeezing her arm "Yes Derek, I was sleeping with Mark, and Mark saw how much me and Addison liked each other, saw that we were too scared to admit it and pushed us until we did, me and Mark are over, anyway, it was just sex, this isn't just sex, this is real"

"You don't know how to do real"

"I didn't know how to do real with you" Meredith said standing up "You ready Addison?"

"Definitely" Addison said standing up and taking her hand "Bye Derek" she said as they left the room, leaving Derek staring at the open door.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"I love you" Addison whispered into Meredith's ear as they lay together in the bathtub, Meredith's back against her chest, she felt Meredith's breath hitch slightly "You don't have to say it back and, I take it back, forget I said anything, I, forget I…." Meredith reached behind her and clamped her hand over Addison's mouth.

"I love you too" she said quietly, she took her hand back off Addison's mouth and linked her fingers through Addison's "Do you want to move in with me?"

"We've only been together for a month Mer"

"Yes, but do you want to move in with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've asked twice in the space of two minutes, I won't ask again"

"I guess I have some packing to do then" she smiled kissing Meredith's neck softly.

"Yeah, I guess you do"

~x~

"Hey! How are my favourite lady lovers?" Mark said sitting down with Meredith and Addison in the cafeteria.

"I only love one lady" Meredith said kissing Addison softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled kissing her back.

"Ugh, I don't think I like you anymore, your all mushy" Mark said with a pout.

"Well can you like us again in a few hours because Addison needs help taking her stuff over to the house" Meredith said with a hopeful grin.

"Your moving into the house" Mark said with a raised eyebrow "You girls don't waste any time do you"

"Well, what's the point in her paying out for the hotel when she hasn't really stayed there at all in the last month"

"True" he nodded "Oh, good luck Stevens and Karev" he said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Addison exclaimed.

"All i'm saying is, i've been with you both and your not exactly the quietist people if you know what I mean" he smirked.

"Mark" Meredith said patting his arm "We _always_ know what you mean"

"Like I said, good luck Stevens and Karev"

"Shut up" Addison groaned "Pervert"

"It's why you love me" he grinned "You still owe me a threesome"

"Shut up Mark"

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into the scrub room where Meredith and Derek were scrubbing out.

"Hey" Meredith smiled.

"So, I'm going to the hotel now, I should be done by the time you get home"

"Which means you've dragged Mark, Alex and George into helping you right?" Meredith smirked.

"Yeah" Addison laughed "I'll see you at home then"

"See you at home" Meredith smiled, she reached up and pecked her lips softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said kissing her again before leaving, Meredith let out a content sigh.

"She's moving in with you, already" Derek stated.

"Yes" Meredith replied simply.

"Your in love with her, already"

"Yes"

"This is serious"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled softly "I haven't done any of this to hurt you Derek, just because we didn't work out doesn't mean I want to hurt you, a part of me will always love you, just like a part of her always will, but I love her and she loves me, and that's not going to change"

"I know" he whispered "Wh...why did you sleep with Mark?"

"Derek it wasn't serious" Meredith sighed "I love him but, in a best friend way, he's like my male Cristina, we slept with each other so we didn't sleep with everyone else, I didn't want to be _that _girl again, because last time I was that girl you called me a whore"

"Meredith" he sighed.

"I'm over it Derek" she said reaching out and squeezing his hand "You just have to be too"

"I'll try, that's all I can do"

"That's all I want" she said with a small smile "I better go and do our post-op, I'll see you later Derek"

"Yeah, bye Meredith"

~x~

"I think I might have made a Derek breakthrough today" Meredith yawned as she climbed onto her bed, instantly snuggling into Addison's side.

"Well that's good, right?"

"Yeah, that's good" Meredith smiled "Are we crazy for doing this?"

"Probably" Addison smirked "But we've always been a little crazy"

"True" Meredith laughed "So, did you check out of the hotel?"

"Yep" Addison smiled "I think the receptionist almost had a heart attack when I said I needed the bill, you'd think she'd be used to it after the last time"

"This is the first house you've lived in in Seattle"

"Oh yeah" Addison laughed.

"I have to say, it's making me feel pretty special"

"It should do" Addison said turning onto her front and leaning her face over Meredith's to kiss her softly "Do you think maybe we should get Mark something, if it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't be together right now"

"Probably" Meredith nodded "A threesome maybe?" she joked.

"Aha, funny" Addison smirked "Can we get naked now?"

"Of course" Meredith grinned "As long as we're in the shower" she said sliding off the bed and walking to her bathroom door "Well, are you coming?"

Addison jumped off the bed and ran in after her, the sounds of squeals and giggles echoing through the house.

"We're never going to get any sleep are we?" Alex muttered in the kitchen.

"Nope, never" Izzie sighed.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
